


【博君一肖】《Happy Together》

by A_seven77



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 王一博 - Fandom, 肖战 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bjyx - Freeform, 博君一肖 - Freeform, 王一博 - Freeform, 肖战 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23644246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_seven77/pseuds/A_seven77
Summary: 肖战X王一博
Relationships: bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【博君一肖】《Happy Together》

王一博X肖战

01.

夜里的街灯格外幽黄暧昧，而旁边皑皑的马路却映得它不敢过份放肆。

抬头注视灯光，还能看到灯罩外的雪一根根银针似的从黄色光线外划过，眼前的一切仿佛是小女孩划亮最后一根火柴时所看到的幻象。

从居酒屋里出来的几个年轻上班族抱怨了几句又下雪了！紧接着裹紧衣领，夹着公文包跑进了雪里，将地上刚落的松雪踩得簌簌作响，留下深浅不一的脚印。

十二月北海道的夜风吹得居酒屋门前的银铃叮当作响。

康载送走了年轻人，回到店内收拾桌子。

靠窗位置还有最后一位客人，每次见他都是一个人，戴着鸭舌帽，身影瘦削，大部分时间低着头，也不跟身边的人交流，结账时候说的英语。

康载正这么想着，最后一位客人便慢慢挪过来结账了，他似乎是腿受伤了，走起路来有些吃力。康载一边结账一边组织英语想问问是否需要帮他叫车，可他还没说出口鸭舌帽客人已经转身拖着腿走了。

王一博在门外已经站了好一会儿，脑海里练习了无数个开场白的版本：

“为什么不接电话？”

“为什么发微博营业也不理我？”

……

他有太多的话想问他，可在门外站着他忽然又冷静了。

门口铃铛响了，有人出来了。

鞋底重重拖地的声音让王一博愣了一下，直到肖战走进雪里，他才反应过来冲过去扶他。

肖战戴着鸭舌帽，又低着头专注脚下，根本想不到有人还在门外逮他，被突如其来的王一博撞得差点跌倒，右小腿更痛了。一瞬间痛得他想骂卧槽，到底哪个人半夜不看路！

眼睛还没看人呢他就认出了抓着他手臂的那只手，暗暗在鸭舌帽下剐了他一眼。

“腿怎么受伤了？”

“……”

王一博抓着肖战的手臂往自己脖子上挂，一手去捞他的腿，架势是要背他。

肖战想推开他，奈何自己右腿受伤没有了支撑点，反抗不了。只好冷冰冰地说：“私人假期，勿扰。” 

王一博把肖战扒拉到自己背上，背起时厚脸皮道：“这么巧，我也私人假期。”

肖战头上缓缓打出：“？？？”

以前跟王一博不熟的时候，他觉得他高冷。后来合作了一部戏，天天片场打闹，熟稔后王一博话还挺多。两人在一起的时间也不算短，他很少噎他，但肖战没想到才几天不见，王一博变了，学会噎人了。

肖战无语，只好在他背上无声扭动。王一博趁机拍了一把肖战大腿外侧：“走着路呢。”

雪还在下。

暖黄街灯照在他们身后，王一博背着肖战走在雪里，踩在他们自己细长的影子上。

如果这是电影画面，那得是ending scene.随着他们的背影在镜头里逐渐变小，画面变暗，屏幕上显现：“The End.”

如果镜头放大，观众会发现在远去的过程中，肖战整个人在王一博背上慢慢下滑。

“背不动就不要逞强。”

“抓紧一点，我要掉下去了！啊！王一博！”

“你搂紧一点。”

“……”

肖战嘴硬了一会儿，还是赶紧搂紧了王一博。

雪又下大了，啪啪地落在他手臂上，落在王一博头发上。他伸手去接王一博头顶的雪，忽然觉得要是能就这么一直走下去，永远都不要停，那可就太好了。

他的脸轻轻靠上王一博的背，但靠上的瞬间就被他背上的骨头硌到了。肖战摇摇头，心想：算了，还是停一下吧，不然王一博得工伤。

肖战自己又往上爬了一点，正好下巴扣到王一博肩膀上，歪头凑在他颈窝旁，胸口还能感受到从他背上传来呼吸的起伏。一个奇思怪想涌上他脑海：我这也算是top了一次？

他看到王一博喉结动了动：“你离家出走也就算了，怎么还顺走我的帽子。”

“……”

肖战往后重重拍了一下王一博的手臂，他发誓他真的没有要故意顺走王一博的帽子。那天晚上走得匆忙，而且黑色鸭舌帽都长得差不多嘛，他又不是王一博那种Hip-Hop酷盖，对帽子没要求的。

顺利让肖战无语后，王一博好像自己爽到，闷闷地在前面笑出了声，这下又挨了肖战一顿打。

02.

深夜，王一博更新微博一条：

自拍🤳

配图是一张坐在榻榻米上戴着黑色鸭舌帽的低头自拍，眼睛藏在帽子下，露出了下半张脸，左嘴角微斜，看得出来是在笑。

评论：

耶啵的圈外小女友：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊终于发自拍了！！！「憧憬」「嘻嘻」

岚岚你看我：再忙也要注意休息啊一博！「爱心」

宁缺毋岚是真的：嘿嘿，dd是跟gg一起吗「坏笑」「坏笑」

王一博的妈粉：宝宝妈妈爱你！！！

……

xxxxkswl豆瓣小组：

夏日限定菠萝汽水的帖子：大家有看到dd刚发的自拍吗！！照片右上角露出来的茶几上露出一个黑色的杯子的下半部分！！！上次gg综艺上班照有被拍到助理手里拿着这款保温杯！！！！

结论：ggdd现在在一起！！我又嗑到了！！博君一肖是真的！！！

配图是王一博刚刚发的自拍，以及被放大的右上角杯子，还有肖战助理手里的杯子放大图。

评论：

adfadfl：姐妹！你这显微镜厉害了！！我也嗑到了！！谢谢

让我康康谁又在捡垃圾：这款杯子很普通诶，不好意思我爸也在用。。。

芝兰的花露水：我艹！

「已注销」：前两天不是有人说gg去日本了吗，没有公开营业应该是私人行程。dd照片背后是榻榻米，说明他也在日本！昨天他才刚录完综艺，这么快又赶去日本，不是去找gg我直播吞拳头！

肖战的小宝贝：啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊bjyx是真的！！这七个字我已经说倦了！

ballball球不是球的帖子：沃艹！！我好像发现华点了！！

大家注意过没有，dd在很多节目/被迫营业的自拍都是右嘴角笑！！！而每次跟gg一起的采访全是左嘴角笑，就是真心的笑！！dd这张自拍是左嘴角在笑诶！！所以他在日本是真的很开心吧！

配图是王一博以前综艺，自拍的微笑截图，以及一大把的王一博跟肖战一起接受采访时的微笑截图。

爱丽丝：康康晚睡的我又嗑到了什么！！

橘子树成精：结合隔壁的帖，震撼我妈！

gg在日本——dd疑似在日本——dd照片里出现了疑似gg的杯子——dd疑似跟gg在一起

dd被迫营业右嘴角笑——dd在gg身边左嘴角笑——dd自拍左嘴角笑——dd跟gg在一起

被豆瓣小组这么一分析，#王一博 自拍#的话题立刻冲进热搜前十。

肖战半夜起床上厕所，被星饭团咚咚咚咚提示吵到，眯着眼睛看了一下消息：

你的关注王一博相关微博进热门了……

肖战顺手点进了微博。

过了几分钟，星饭团又提醒：你的坚果拔拔肖战上线了！！

吓得肖战面目狰狞差点扔手机，一个鲤鱼打挺切出微博改换小号上线。

用小号看完热搜的肖战缓缓退出微博，深吸一口气按下杀心，咬牙切齿：好你个王一博！

回到床上一个翻身踢醒王一博，自己立刻恬静入睡。

凌晨3点的豆瓣xxxxkswl小组：

夏天的风：报！！！gg微博上线了！！！他是不是看到了热搜啊！！这个上线时间点就很围妙！！

配图是星饭团2:57“你的关注王一博相关微博进热搜了”截图，以及肖战上线时间2:58-3:00截图。

ggdd什么时候放过我：求求你们让我睡觉叭！博君一肖你们没有❤️

嗑cp令我快落：我嗑不动了

03.

几年前那部古装探案剧肖战跟王一博是双男主，破天慌拍了五个月。

他俩从开拍时的：“肖老师”，“王老师”，客气到疏离。

当时还有媒体写通稿说他俩开机仪式上臭脸显不和。

杀青时：“肖战！！！”“王一博！！！”

导演：你俩好吵，让我静静。 

杀青宴，剧组的人一起去唱歌。

肖战喝了点酒坐在角落的沙发上休息。  
王一博清醒的时候是冷静酷盖，喝了酒就变成人来疯，蹭到肖战身边要拉他去合唱，唱完一首不让他走，还要再来一首。

王一博一只腿跪在肖战腿边的沙发上，带醉意的眼睛看向肖战，举着麦欺身上去。

肖战看出来王一博醉了，为了不让他倒在自己身上，他立马伸出一只手去扶王一博手腕，说是扶，其实是推。

没想到手腕是被他推开了，可王一博的脸又压了下来，还把麦抵在下巴上，他说话了！！王一博说话了！！冷静酷盖王一博他说话了！！！

“要不……”他的目光在肖战脸上转了一圈，咽了咽口水，“我们……”王一博低头还想凑更近。

！！！

王一博这状态又让肖战面目狰狞了起来！

王一博你在干嘛？？

你给老子讲你要说什么！！今夜没有演讲通告！！！说话不必举麦！！

这么多人在看着呢！！你给老子先把麦闭了啊！！

在王一博说出下一个音节之前肖战成功捂住他的嘴。刚捂住，肖战就感觉到一股热流从自己掌心下喷涌而出。

王一博别过头，肖战松手。

接下来的问题就棘手了啊，问：观看以上录像，肖战要在几毫秒内做如何的反应，才能躲避王一博呕吐物的抛物线？

这个问题太难了，一切都发生在电光火石间，没法讲明白。结果就是虽然王一博已经往旁边扭头了，肖战也已经缩腿，但还是被吐了半只大腿！

王一博nmd！！

目睹这一幕发生的剧组staff立刻过来要帮忙，好死不死，王一博助理今天居然不在。

“没事没事，不用不用，我扶他去洗手间清理一下就好了。”肖战从沙发上弹下来，驾起王一博的手给扶了出去。

肖战把王一博提到洗手台上，给他擦脸。

“你好臭啊王一博哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！”他忘记了自己腿上的五谷杂粮根本还没处理。

肖战丢了湿巾要拿干纸巾给他擦嘴。手还没伸出去呢，王一博身体前倾下巴磕到肖战肩膀上嘟囔着说：“在一起好不好。”

疑似陈述句？

肖战的手就僵在半空中：“……”

“跟我在一起好不好。”

陈述句。

王一博你疯了！

04.

肖战早上醒来听到手机拍照的咔嚓声，他条件反射拿被子挡脸，一边用腿在床上画圆扫荡，务必清除王一博。

奈何王一博舞蹈天赋过高，身手灵活，一个飞扑精准按住躲在被子下的肖战。

“王一博！你离我远点！啊～”

王一博隔着被子将肖战整个搂向自己，撒娇道：“拍一张嘛，就拍……一张！”

“……”肖战装死。

“不拍我就亲了！”

肖战继续装死。

王一博真的就掰过肖战的头，隔着被子啃他，还摸他！

肖战一把掀掉脸上的被子：“王一博你有病吧！你不要欺负一个伤残人士。”

“照片先不拍了，我有别的事要先做。”

王一博陪着肖战在家养了几天腿伤，终于可以一起去滑雪了。

以前的肖战一定想不到28岁的自己会喜欢上滑雪，会因为王一博而喜欢上极限运动。

王一博以前参加过滑雪节目，然后就爱上。肖战的滑雪是王一博带入门的，说来这种感觉很奇妙，明明自己比王一博大六岁，自己也时常觉得王一博幼稚，可很多事都是王一博在教自己。

以前刚开始练习单板，王一博总在旁边虚扶着他，肖战呢就老是一个不小心摔王一博身上，也不知道是故意的还是真的滑不好，反正王教练乐在其中。

在公众场合一出现就会被欢呼声淹没的两个青年演员，戴着头盔跟滑雪镜隐入普通游客当中，在这硕大的滑雪场体验着个体的渺小。

本来要一起出发的，可王一博的单板出了一些问题，肖战先滑到山下，在终点等他。

天气很好，王一博的绿色滑雪服在白色背景的映衬下格外显眼，肖战在滑雪镜后注视着他一路滑行的轨迹，恣意少年啊。

思绪忽然就飘到了很远很远。

他想起自己跟王一博第一次见面的场景。

导演说，魏无羡来认识一下你的蓝忘机。说的是剧里的人名。

思绪还没来回来，王一博已经滑到眼前。他没停下来，直直地扑向肖战怀里。冲力太大肖战没接稳，两人双双倒在雪地上。

王一博掌心托着肖战后脑勺，整个人趴在肖战身上，肖战笑着去捉他手臂：“狗崽崽。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 分享The Turtles的单曲《Happy Together》http://music.163.com/song/2010074/?userid=59266845 (@网易云音乐)


End file.
